


Do You Trust Me?

by Feyatsirk



Series: -tober '19 [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Appearance of Aron's sister for a small part, Classic 'oops i overheard you', Day 7, Height Differences, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mild Angst, domestic as hell, little time jump, turns fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Aron is talking to his sister about his "small" crush on Minhyun. Neither expected him to have walked in on them discussing it.





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more angsty than I wanted it to be but it still has some fluff at the end. It did not work for me. I've been writing and re-writing this damn ship/prompt for Rain since Sunday morning.... ITS 10:30PM MONDAY lol Granted it's nice to be writing for Minron again. I used to on AFF but now Minhyuns like a foot taller than Aron on some video days and it makes Aron such a smol. I love it.

Aron didn’t stop running till he got to the park near their apartment. Hunching over, hands on his knees, as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He was a little pissed it was raining and he was soaked but he couldn’t stay in that building after what had just happened. He hadn’t known Minhyun was there. He wouldn’t have told his sister what was going on had he known. Leaning against a wall, slightly out of the rain he relaxed a bit.

\--- Minutes before ---

Aron had been talking to his sister, despite their bickering they still talked about things that troubled them, and Hannah had figured something was up with her brother last time they talked on the phone and decided to get it out of him since she’d be seeing him later. When she had shown up, she had immediately cornered him in the lobby of their company. Asking him to explain why he seemed so upset. Aron had rolled his eyes at her and dragged her out of the lobby to someplace private to talk. As they talked, he explained about his _small_ crush on Minhyun. She had simply sighed at him. He nodded and said he knew but smiled a bit as he spoke.

“I can’t help it though. Even you’ve laughed at me with the photos online, but you try having Minhyun smile like that at you. It makes my heart race stupidly. I’ve told it to stop.” Hannah nods and rubs his back as she sits beside him. Telling him that it’s alright.

“I’m sure if you told him, he’d be cool with it. He may not like you back, but he’d be understanding.” Aron shook his head quickly.

“God no. That’d be worse than flat out rejection. He’d see photos and see me staring like he hung the stars. It’d be pathetic.” Aron rested his elbows on his knees as he put his face down in his hands. Talking into his hands that Minhyun would just laugh at him if he told him he loved him. Hannah suddenly tapping and nudging his shoulder incessantly. Sitting up and looking over at her confused, he sees her looking past him and tenses. Minhyun standing there frowning.

“…Hyung…” Aron bolted. Hannah trying to grab his hand, but he yanked free and ran by Minhyun out and out of the building despite hearing Minhyun call for him to wait. As he ran from the building, he didn’t care it was raining; he just ran.

\--- Now ---

Aron rubbed at his eyes. He was screwed. Minhyun had heard him say he loved him. Who knows how long he had been standing there. He could have heard everything; Hannah had been watching him not the people around them. Aron knew better. He should have just gone back to his apartment. Squatting down by the wall, he hugs himself and glances around at some people rushing by the park with their umbrellas. A few people just walking in the rain without anything but their hoodie to cover them. He didn’t even have that. How pathetic must he look even now. He should just walk home. He wasn’t that far from his apartment. As he stood up though, he felt himself get yanked back into someone. The other hugging him tightly, their hand cupping the back of his head before their fingers curled under his chin and made him look up. Minhyun looking down at him looking more worried than he has before.

“Hyung.” Aron tried to push away but he held his stance; keeping his arm in place so Aron couldn’t escape from him.

“We don’t need to talk. Just tell me if you trust me. Please.” Aron nods.

“Of course, I trust you, Minhyun. What kind of question is that?” Minhyun smiles and leans down to kiss him. Aron immediately yanking away in shock.

“Don’t mess with me, Minhyun. They won’t find your body.” Minhyun laughs and shakes his head saying he likes him back. He didn’t say anything thinking he didn’t have a chance at all. Overhearing Aron was probably the best thing that has happened to him all week. Aron scoffs a bit and looks away as his cheeks burn. Minhyun smiling and turning his chin back towards him so he can kiss him correctly this time. Aron not pulling away this time as he moves on to his tips toes to kiss Minhyun easier. Wrapping his arms around his neck as Minhyun pulls him closer via his waist. Moving away some, Minhyun smiles and says they should go back to his place so Aron can get new clothes and get warmed up. Aron nods despite his place being a little closer; but Minhyun’s currently very warm and he doesn’t want to leave his side. Minhyun smiles as he puts his arm over Aron’s shoulder, keeping him tucked against his side as they walk to his apartment. Aron texting his sister that he’s okay and with Minhyun. She sends back a congratulations which he grumbles about. Minhyun handing him some clothes to change into after his shower. Once he’s done, he wanders back out to find Minhyun ordering some food and sits beside him on the couch, curling up against his side then too as he wraps his arm around Aron and rests his hand on his waist. Hanging up after ordering, he smiles at Aron.

“I ordered some pork rinds for you.” Aron smiles back and just stares a bit. Minhyun’s ears turning red as he does.

“You really do stare a lot you know.” Aron nods.

“You always forget what you’re doing too.” Aron makes a confused noise then, not really understanding what he means.

“Like if you’re waving, if we make eye contact, you stop waving. It’s cute.” Aron slumps a bit on the couch and blinks a few times. He hadn’t noticed that. He didn’t realize he was _that_ obvious. That’s not good. Minhyun breaks him out of his thoughts when he runs his fingers through his hair to push the wet strands back.

“You should get a towel. I’ll dry your hair for you.” Aron hums and goes to grab the other towel he didn’t use and brings it back to Minhyun who has Aron sit between his thighs on the couch. Sitting up straight as he takes the towel to Aron’s hair and gently rubs. Singing softly as he works. Aron relaxing so much he’s nearly asleep when he feels the towel move to his lap. Minhyun’s hands on top of it as he feels Minhyun kiss the nape of his neck gently. Aron shivering from it as Minhyun chuckles, ghosting kissing across his neck and leaning forward to kiss his jaw as well. Aron turning to meet him and kisses him again. The two of them enjoying a small make out session before Aron rests between Minhyun and his couch, resting his head on Minhyun’s chest. Waiting for their food to get delivered; they discuss a bunch of things and Aron tries to tickle Minhyun when he makes a ridiculous suggestion about telling Loves.

“Not now. It’s too new we’ll jinx ourselves. I also know you see the good in most people Minhyun; but we just can’t.” Minhyun nods but kisses his forehead, untangling themselves when the doorbell goes off. Minhyun gets up to pay and get the food as Aron gathers things from the kitchen. Sitting beside one another as they eat. Minhyun nudging his foot a few times playfully.

“Are you trying to play footsie with me?” Minhyun laughs and pulls his foot away.

“No.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” As they ate, Minhyun found Aron staring at him a few times and looked away with his ears red. Aron chuckling each time. He would have to go back home once his clothes were dry simply cause his parents would be there with his sister in his spare rooms but Minhyun didn’t mind. Telling him he’ll obviously see him tomorrow during practice. As Aron got ready to leave, he was surprised to have Minhyun pull him over and lean down for a kiss. Aron chuckling in the kiss but kissing back deeply.

“We have to keep this to a private only thing. Okay?” Aron looks at Minhyun expectantly and grins when he nods.

“You can trust me. I’ll behave, the question is will you be able to behave.” Aron feigns being offended, clutching at his chest over his heart.

“Of course I can. I’ve been behaving for years.” Minhyun raises an eyebrow at that and tries to ask what he means when Aron waves and says goodnight pecking his cheek. Minhyun telling him he’ll get his answers one way or another later on. Aron grins at the elevator and tells him he’ll look forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
